general_informationfandomcom-20200222-history
Make a Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich
Even if you don't know how to cook, you can make a PB&J sandwich! This is a quick and easy snack, or light lunch to make when you don't have a lot of time. Category:Peanut Butter Sandwiches Steps #'Get a good amount of peanut butter' on a knife or spoon (this amount varies with your personal preference) and spread it out evenly onto one or both slices of bread so the bread does not get soggy from the jelly. #'Wipe any residual peanut butter' from the knife onto the second piece of bread. #'Scoop some jelly' onto the other slice of bread. Again, the amount is up to you, but when in doubt, use less rather than more. Jelly tends to squeeze out the edges and drip if you use too much. Make sure to spread the jelly evenly. #'Gently press the two slices of bread together'. Always put the peanut butter and jelly sides together, otherwise it will be messy (besides not sticking together). Tips *Consider removing the dry crust with a well-shaped cookie cutter or special sandwich cutter. *Buttering the bread first (the side with the peanut butter) enhances the flavor. Be aware that it also adds fat to the meal. *You can make many sandwiches quickly by doing them all at once. *If packing in a school lunch, the sandwich can be prepared using frozen bread slices. The sandwich will be thawed and still be slightly chilled for eating. Frozen bread also provides tear resistance. *Putting potato chips, tortilla chips or pretzels on the sandwich makes the experience even crunchier and fun. Just make sure you add them at the last minute so they don't get soggy and lose the crunch factor. You can also add honey or bananas for a change of flavor, and small summer berries such as blueberries or raspberries are delicious with peanut butter and jelly. A layer of granola sprinkled in the middle can add delicious flavor and crunch as well as valuable fiber and nutrients, and the peanut butter sandwich will not stick to your mouth as much with granola in the sandwich. *You can make a smaller sandwich with just one slice of bread, folded in half. Remember to use half the usual amount of spreads or it will ooze out the edges. *Make an open-faced sandwich with just one slice of bread and your usual preferred amount of spread on top. Spread the peanut butter first and the jelly on top. This is the messiest PB&J sandwich, so eat carefully! *Remember to clean up afterward, so that no one else will be bothered with cleaning up your sticky mess. *If too much time goes by between the application of the jelly and consumption, the jelly can soak into the bread and make it soggy. So, if you plan on enjoying your creation a considerable while after you make it, spread peanut butter on both sides then spread the jelly on one side, thereby insulating the jelly from the bread. If you don't want to use that much peanut butter, a very thin layer of softened butter spread on the bread before the jelly or jam will also help keep the bread from getting soggy. *You can also try mixing peanut butter, jelly and a bit of syrup in a bowl and then spreading that on the bread. It's yummy. *If you have trouble with spreading the peanut butter (ie, it tears up the bread, or stays in a glob), try stirring the peanut butter in the jar up a little before trying to apply it to the bread. It will loosen up the mix, and will be far easier to spread. Another tip for spreading peanut butter, especially the kind with peanuts in it, is to put some of the peanut butter in a bowl and microwave it on high for about 20 seconds. It will spread on the bread like butter. *Many mainstream brands of peanut butter contain partially hydrogenated oils that are bad for your health. An organic peanut butter, such as Teddy brand, is a healthier option that is equally as tasty. The natural peanut butter may have a layer of oil on top, but if you carefully stir it in when you open in the jar and then keep the jar of peanut butter in the refrigerator, the oil will not separate out again. *If you are really hungry, try putting another slice of bread in the middle that has peanut butter on both sides, or sprinkle a thick layer of granola in the middle. *Peanut butter and honey makes a very filling sandwich if you make it like this: 3 slices of bread, peanut butter on the two outside pieces, honey on both sides of the inside piece of bread. The longer the sandwich sits, the more the middle bread soaks up the honey. *When packing them for a trip or to school, find small sandwich bags with the tops that self-seal. After placing the sandwich in the bag, partially close the top till there is a small space of unsealed top left. Blow into the bag like you would a balloon and fill the baggie with air, then quickly finish sliding the top the baggie shut. This will act as protection against crushing the sandwich into a soggy mess. Think about your kids when you do this. They would be the ones thatwill get all messy. *If you are a serious PB&J consumer, grab one of the plastic containers that people store leftovers in. Take all the peanut butter out of the jar and store it in the plastic container. That way, you will not create the usual messiness that happens when trying to get peanut butter out of the bottom of a narrow jar while making your sandwich. *If you are lazy or just doesn't have alot of time, consider buying the Jars wich contain both Peanut Butter, and Jelly. Like"Goober", That way you wont have to waste time spreading the PB & J at different times. They also come in strawberry! Warnings *For peanut allergies, a good protein substitute is cream cheese. Low-fat (Neufchatel) cream cheese has more protein and less fat than regular cream cheese. You can also substitute nut butters made from toasted sunflower seeds or almonds or cashews, depending on what your body will tolerate. Toasted nuts can be whirled in a food processor to make nut butters. *If you spread on a lot of peanut butter and jelly it will ooze out of the edges of the sandwich when you bite into it. Make sure you use a napkin to keep from making a mess. *Never put the peanut butter slice on top of the jelly. If the jelly slice is on the bottom, it will soak into the bread and you could have a pool of jelly. With that said, place the jelly slice on top of the peanut butter slice. The peanut butter if applied thick enough will prevent the jelly from soaking through the bottom slice of bread. *If you do lick the knife when done, be very careful of sharp edges! Things You'll Need *Sliced bread or whole bread you can slice *Peanut butter *Jelly or jam *A knife *A plate or paper towel Related Tips and Steps *How to Make a Grilled Cheese Sandwich *How to Make a Ham Sandwich *How to Make a Sandwich *How to Make a Jelly Sandwich Category:Answered questions